Titan Rock Bands
by Saffire55
Summary: Crime level is really low and Cyborg made all the Titans holorings, he even made Bee one. 2 new bands just show up, one with 3 guys and the other with 3 girls. They become the top of the list but they both want to be the best. Better then sounds!
1. The story is here

Ok, this is just letting you know the story is coming so yah. I will probably add the chapter right after this, but just wanted to let you know that it is here!


	2. The song and Heartbreak

Ok, I own none of the songs or Teen Titans! So get that through your head and don't sue me! If you sue me, I will sue you for not reading this! Anyway, the song Raven uses is According to You by Orianthi and what Beast Boy uses is Why Don't You Kiss Her by Jesse McCartney. So enjoy and I will update on Back to the Past soon, so don't worry! Bye yall!

* * *

"Hurry up guys or Mike will kill us if we are late again!" Cyborg yelled at Beast Boy and Robin who were looking for their rings, well Beast Boy was, Robin was helping.

"God Beast Boy, how did you lose your ring?" Robin asked as he looked under the couch.

"Dude I did not lose it, I just misplaced it somewhere and forgot where. Wait-"Beast Boy said as he looked in the fridge, "Found it!"

Robin and Cyborg just looked at him like he was crazy leaving his ring in the fridge, which he is. Then they all left for the record place. Just then the girls came through the doors. Bumblebee was visiting for a while because she couldn't take it anymore with the guys at the Titans East tower. They all looked around to see that the guys weren't there and they all pulled out their rings and put them on. Bumblebee then had a yellow tank top on with jeans on; her hair went down and then used her real name which was Karen Beecher. Starfire had a pink t-shirt that said, 'Star Power' in red rim stones on the front and a pink skirt, her eyes just went green and where the white was supposed to be it turned white and her hair went pure red instead of its red-orangish color and used her name Kori Anders. Raven changed the most, she had let her hair grow to her waist but her purple hair turned black and she was then wearing a sleeveless top, it didn't even have straps, and she was wearing jean shorts, she made her name Rachel Roth. All 3 girls had on Pumas. Rachel jumped on her black motorcycle while Karen and Kori took their red Camry. When they arrived at the studio their manager named Charlotte was there with something in her hands. All the girls got off/out and waved to Charlotte. When they got over to Charlotte she just told them, "Well it looks like you guys have to compete against the Green T if you want to be the best."

The girls were shocked while the boys were having the same thing. When they had got there they put on their rings. Robin had a red t-shirt on with jeans, his mask was replaced with sunglasses and his hair stayed the same but he changed to his real name which was Richard Grayson. Cyborg's metal disappeared and he was wearing basketball shorts with a light blue t-shirt and he went to his real name which was Victor Stone. Beast Boy changed the most, his skin turned light tan, he had dirty blond hair, and he was wearing jeans with a green t-shirt and changed to his real name, Garfield Logan. Their manager Mike came out and just said without anything else, "You guys are going to be competing against the Dark Angels to be the best."

The guys were just dumbfounded. Mike chuckled at their expressions and said in a calmer voice, "Don't worry, it won't be like just one song to see the best it will be a bunch of songs against each other. So I want you guys to get started on the songs right now."

The guys nodded and headed into the recording studio.

The girls were also surprised but they nodded then Kori asked, "So is it just going to be one song?"

Charlotte answered, "No, it's going to be a whole bunch of songs, but not in one night. So in the studio you go to start writing."

They all smiled even Rachel and went into the studio and started writing songs. But what both bands didn't know was that their songs were meant for each other as Titans. Bumblebee was writing for Cyborg and vice versa, Starfire was writing for Robin and vice versa, and lastly what nobody expected was that Raven and Beast Boy were writing for each other but when the guys asked Beast Boy who it was for he would say Terra to cover up that he actually was writing for Raven. And Raven would never answer the girls who she was writing for but they thought it was someone who she liked, oh how right they were.

Raven was sitting on the couch writing one of her songs. This was here 3 songs. She was halfway done when the notebook was yanked out of her hands. Raven turned around to see Beast Boy standing there with the notebook above his head so Raven couldn't grab it and said in a taunting voice, "Well what are you writing Rae. Let us see."

He brought the notebook at nose level, the others were in the room and Starfire and Bee looked a little scared. They were all quiet as Beast Boy cleared his voice and started to read,

_"According to you I'm stupid, I'm useless_  
_I can't do anything right_  
_According to you I'm difficult, hard to please_  
_Forever changing my mind_

_I'm a mess in a dress, can't show up on time_  
_Even if it would save my life_  
_According to you, According to you_

_But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible_  
_He can't get me out of his head_  
_According to him I'm funny, irresistible_  
_Everything he ever wanted_

_Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it_  
_So baby tell me-"_

Beast Boy broke off and looked at Raven with a look that no one could read then he asked her, "Did you write this Rae?"

Raven just narrowed her eyes, snatched the book away and told him as she was going to walk out the door to her room, "For your information, yes I did write this."

Raven went into her room and meditated. Then at 10pm she decided to go back to the common room to finish writing. She made it to the common room and did 7 songs and she was going to do more lately but she was in the middle of one. But it was getting late so she got up and started going to her room and when she passed Beast Boy's room she heard talking, so she stopped and listened. "Do you think you could tell me what you think of the song?" That was Beast Boy's voice.

"Of course friend, go ahead." That was Starfire's voice.

Raven heard strumming and then the song started,

_"We're the best of friends_  
_And we share our secrets_  
_She knows everything that is on my mind_  
_Lately somethings changed_  
_As I lie awake in my bed_  
_A voice here inside my head_  
_Softly says_

_Why don't you kiss her_  
_Why don't you tell her_  
_Why don't you let her see_  
_The feelings that you hide_  
_'Cause she'll never know_  
_If you never show_  
_The way you feel inside_

_Oh I'm so afraid to make that first move_  
_Just a touch and we_  
_Could cross the line_  
_Everytime she's near_  
_I wanna never let her go_  
_Confess to her what my heart knows_  
_Hold her close_

_Why don't you kiss her_  
_Why don't you tell her_  
_Why don't you let her see_  
_The feelings that you hide_  
_'Cause she'll never know_  
_If you never show_  
_The way you feel inside_

_What would you say_  
_I wonder would she just turn away_  
_Or would she promise me_  
_That she's here to stay_  
_It hurts me to wait_  
_I keep asking myself_

_Why don't you kiss her (tell her you love her)_  
_Why don't u tell her (tell her you need her)_  
_Why don't you let her see_  
_The feelings that you hide_  
_'Cause she'll never know_  
_If you never show_  
_The way you feel inside..._

_Why don't you kiss her?"_

Raven listened shocked that Beast Boy was the one singing that then she heard from Starfire, "That was amazing friend! Who was that song for?"

Raven waited until she heard Starfire say again, "Was it for friend Terra, friend Beast Boy?"

Raven heard, "Yah, it was for Terra."

Raven felt heartbroken, the song she was in the middle of was for Beast Boy, but now Raven didn't want to finish it. She ran out of the hallway and into her bedroom, opened her door, jumped on the bed, and started crying into her pillow.

**Back with Starfire and Beast Boy after Beast Boy said it was for the bitch Terra**

Starfire looked at Beast Boy and could tell that he was lying. So she asked again, "Friend, please tell me the truth, who is the song for?"

Beast Boy looked shocked that Starfire could see through his lie but said quietly so only Starfire could hear, "It's for…………."

* * *

Cliffy! Yah, I am evil, you just have to wait to find out! :P Have a nice day!


	3. HELP ME!

Ok I know I shouldn't do this, but I have a really big Writer's block. PLEASE HELP ME! If any of you smart people out there have an idea please tell me! I am serious, all I have is 3 sentences.


	4. First Song!

Yea! I finally did it! I actually got out of writer's block and finished this chapter now I am back on track! Be happy you people!

Previously: Beast Boy looked shocked that Starfire could see through his lie but said quietly so only Starfire could hear, "It's for…………."

Now On With The Chapter!

* * *

"It's for Raven."

Starfire started squealing and jumping up and down with excitement. Starfire said, "Friend Beast Boy I must tell Friend Raven!"

Beast Boy jumped up and covered Starfire's mouth with his hand and said, "No Starfire, don't tell Raven. I don't want her to know."

Starfire removed his hand and told him, "I will not tell Friend Raven if you sing that song for her."

Beast Boy nodded glad that he got Starfire not to tell Raven. Starfire then left his room. He sighed and knew that this song that he sang was going to be used for the battle so he would sing it there, but that would be the very last song he sang at the band battle. Tomorrow was the Dark Angel's first battle band concert. Beast Boy sighed as he fell into an uneasy sleep.

The next morning none of the guys saw the girls at all. The girls were getting ready for the concert. Once it was time, the guys got ready and headed towards the concert. When they got there they were staring at the girls and you could basically see the drool coming out. All the girls were stunning! Kori was wearing a blue tank top and a mid-thigh length skirt that was also blue but a darker blue. She had eyeliner and red eye shadow and pink lip gloss. Karen had a yellow tube top and a black jean skirt. She had on eye liner and yellow eye shadow with a lighter pink lip gloss. But what stunned them was Rachel. Rachel was wearing a black tube top with a navy blue phoenix in the corner, and black short shorts. She had on eye liner, and blue eye shadow and clear lip gloss. Rachel's hair was curled, Karen's was down and Kori's was in a bun. The girls just waved and went back to chatting. The guys were still staring when they had to go on stage. Rachel was up first. Karen was on the piano, Kori was on the drums, and Rachel was singing. Rachel called into the microphone, "Hey guys! How are you all tonight?! Good, good to hear that! Are you guys all pumped?! This first song is dedicated to someone that I really love but he just has to open his eyes! I hope you like it!"

Then the crowd started becoming quieter as the music started, it was soft. Rachel started singing in her bell like voice,

"_I don't believe  
In the smile that you leave  
When you walk away  
And say goodbye  
Well I don't expect  
The world to move underneath me  
But for God's sake  
Could you try?  
I know that you're true to me  
You're always there  
You say you care  
I know that you want to be mine_

_Where is your heart?_  
_'Cause I don't really feel you_  
_Where is your heart?_  
_What I really want is to believe you_  
_Is it so hard_  
_To give me what I need?_  
_I want your heart to bleed_  
_That's all I'm asking for_  
_Oh, where is your heart?_

_I don't understand_  
_Your love is so cold_  
_It's always me that's reaching out_  
_For your hand_  
_And I've always dreamed_  
_That love would be effortless_  
_Like a petal fallin' to the ground_  
_A dreamer followin' his dream_

_Where is your heart?_  
_'Cause I don't really feel you_  
_Where is your heart?_  
_What I really want is to believe you_  
_Is it so hard_  
_To give me what I need?_  
_I want your heart to bleed_  
_And that's all I'm asking for_  
_Oh, where is your heart?_

_It seems so much is left unsaid_  
_So much is left unsaid_  
_But you can say anything_  
_Oh, anytime you need_  
_Baby, it's just you and me_  
_Oh yeah_

_I know that you're true to me_  
_You're always there_  
_You say you care_  
_I know that you want to be mine_

_Where is your heart?_  
_'Cause I don't really feel you_  
_Where is your heart?_  
_What I really want is to believe you_  
_Is it so hard_  
_To give me what I need?_  
_I want your heart to bleed_  
_That's all I'm asking for_  
_Oh yeah_

_Where is your heart?_  
_'Cause I don't really feel you_  
_Where is your heart?_  
_What I really want is to believe you_  
_Is it so hard_  
_To give me what I need?_  
_I want your heart to bleed_  
_And that's all I'm asking for_  
_Where is your heart?_  
_Where is your heart?_  
_Where is your heart?_  
_Where is your heart?"_

The crowd cheered loudly and the guys backstage were amazed by the words and her voice! Then Rachel called out to the crowd, "I'm guessing you guys liked that song! Well, me and my girls will be right back for some more songs!"

Then all the girls headed off the stage.

* * *

Ok I know it is a little short but I still did it! don't worry, the next chapter will come soon! Read and Review!


	5. Message for Flamers

Well, this isn't another chapter. I just want to say something.

**I GOT A STUPID FLAME! I KNOW IT SOUNDS LIKE DUDE YOUR AWESOME8'S ONE BUT IT WILL BE DIFFERENT. SO ALL YOU FUCKING SON OF BITCHS FLAMERS: SHUT THE HELL UP. IT IS GOING TO BE DIFFERENT, BUT HER AWESOME STORY INSPIRED ME AND I COULDN'T THINK OF A DAMN BEGINNING. SO BEFORE YOU FLAME ME, WAIT FOR MORE CHAPTERS BECAUSE I KNOW IT SOUNDS THE SAME IN THE BEGINNING AND I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU DAMN BASTARDS SAYING IT IS THE SAME, AND I DON'T NEED ANY MORE CRAP.**

That is all, have a nice day. I will update soon. Or at least try. Sorry for the people who have supported me if you had to read this.


	6. Note

Hey peeps! Its me Saffire55! Ok, if you haven't noticed my profile I have a new account. xSaffire55x . The reason is because this email wasn't working and after I made that new account I found out I can change the email on here. Anyway, I'm going to rewrite everything because I have a better writing style. Anyway, I will continue all my stories but I'm only doing 2-3 stories at a time for now on because its really hard to do more than that. So anyway, I'm not dead! Peace peeps!


End file.
